Wireless operators are struggling to cope with the data deluge in their networks, and make sure that the wireless spectrum is prioritized to suit their business objectives. The mobile network operator is being pressured both from the increased amount of access (e.g., the rate of growth of smartphone adoption) and the increased amount of data flow (e.g., the rate of growth in data use in the network) in the mobile network. Previous methods of offsetting increases in capital expenditures and operating expenditures by using operator-owned services are not as effective as they used to be in a voice-service dominated world.
In addition to this, there is a new class of devices, called Machine to Machine devices (M2M). This class of devices has mobility profiles very different from the mobility profiles that the operator was used to in the cellular (human) networks of yesterday. As a result, many operators have to try to reduce the cost-per-bit for the network and simplify the mobile network infrastructure further than it has evolved into in 3GPP Release 8. 3GPP Release 8 has already flattened the network hierarchy, removed many 3GPP specific protocols, and made the network more akin to IP networks, but this can be improved further.
To this end, the wireless operator currently has no mechanism for performing admission-control-like activities based on information provided by core network elements and higher layers, such as subscriber/device information, application and service information, quota usage, the access point name (APN)/data packet network (PDN) being accessed, etc., at the software entity performing the Radio Resources Control (RRC). Being able to do so would allow the operator to gate the use of radio resources in the radio access network (RAN) in a manner that prefers one request for admission to use dedicated radio resources over the other, and would satisfy an emerging requirement that the operator needs for providing differentiated services in the network.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for dynamically controlling congestion in a radio access network.